I'm Trying To Fit In
by Cat Whiskers and Novels
Summary: Grey Howell-Lester,daughter of Dan and Phil,starts a new preforming arts school? How will she fit in and make friends and a crush? WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SELF-HARM RATED T TO BE SAFE! My first phanfiction, and other YouTubers may come in!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Grey's POV

I wake with a shake. _Dan,_ I think before yelling, "I'm up! I'm up! Calm the hell down, Dad!" He gives a funny look and says, with my other father, Phil, coming into my room, "Get up, Grey!" I do as I'm told and find my glasses. I got a new pair from Tyler Oakley, a friend and my Godfather, as a birthday present. They have my YouTube name, AmazingGreyisnotonfire, Dan's and then Phil's. Then a Nyan Cat, Llama and a Lion. I put them on and go the bathroom. My hair is the same length as both of my parents, genes, I guess, with Phil's black hair on me but Dan's fringe on me as well. My eyes are a dark blue mixed with a light pastel blue. "You've only got one shot at this preforming arts school, Grey," I tell myself in front before brushing my teeth. I never really care about what I look like, as I'm just another fangirl who's also a YouTuber. I go back to my room and pick out my clothes. Again, I don't give a damn nor a crap about how I look, so the colours I wear are either grey, like my name, or black, like my hair and soul. Okay, now that went to a dark place! I choose a plain black t-shirt with black skinny jeans and a leather jacket with black Converses. I go to the kitchen, where Dan and Phil await me, with two slices of toast and a very weak cup of tea in a Dan and Phil mug, with them as Pixel People. "Grey," Phil says, after I say thank you for my breakfast and eat it, "You can tell people about us and, well everything. We want you to not only be happy, but also make some friends. Please try!" I nod and say, "But you do realize that a, people will take advantage of me, and b, I'm sorta kinda shy around new people!?" They both laugh at my articulate voice, which I got from Dan and from watching too much Winnie the Pooh. I blame my voice for a lot of things. Anyway, I shrug it off and head to the car. It takes us only ten minutes to get there. I read a sign that says, _London's School of Preforming Arts and Talented Children_. I heard that it's crazy hard to get in here, so how'd I get in? They must've saw some of my videos, seeing I literally have next to no social life. We all get out of the car, and see a lot of teachers, children and parents. Then, and only then do we all realize, I think, that Dan and Phil are the only same sex couple here. We breathe a long wanted breath and then Dan says, "Remember what Phil said. And remember to bring your stuff home," I nod and wave bye. "See ya!" I call back, with Phil laughing at my voice, with Dan looking over. I smile a little at the fact that I wasn't adopted, that I am literally their blood and flesh. Well, with some more fuel to the fire. I walk in and tell myself that this is now part of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I enter the school, and I'm never, ever seen such a massive and beautiful school. There are 5 different sectors, but I think there are more. The ones I can see have signs on the doors: Dance, Drama, Music, Art, and Rec Room. "So," I hear an American voice behind me. I turn and see a handsome boy, about my age, 12, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. "A newbie. Or as some all the new kids, Greenie or Initiate, but I call them by their names. The name's Tobias." I blush slightly at his kind introduction. "Grey." I all I can say. He looks at my timetable. "Ah," he starts off with. "You're in all of my classes. We first have for Drama, Music and Dance." I thank him and go to my class. I walk in, with this girl, with long, blonde hair and she's wearing a lot of labels. Ted Baker, Superdry and they just two of them. "Hey!" she yells, right in my ear. "Who the hell are you? You don't look like my school's material." Her tongue rolls at the words _you_ and _my_. Damn, she might just make my new school life literal hell. "I'm Grey. And you are?" she replies quickly. "Laruen. And first rule of this school, you don't have ANY secrets here! Then, you don't do better than me. Break either of those rules, and you're dead." Her words shun and shock me. Then, thank God, Mr. Flickerman comes in. "Welcome to my class! And your full name, sweetheart." I smile a bit then realize that I have to talk to him. I go up to the stage and stand beside him and say, "Grey Howell-Lester." He nods. "Ah! So you're AmazingGreyisnotonfire! And Dan and Phil Howell-Lester 's child!" I reply. "Yep, and I can sing, dance and act. I can draw, but do a sort of cutie theme to like half of my drawings!" I step down, and my first lesson at this school starts. "Now, Grey, come and show us what you can do. I've seen your videos, and hope you can do some comedy or music." I go back up and go a microphone. I remember what Laruen told me. _"Break either of those rules, and you're dead." _But then I realize what she told me is a work of jealousy. Of fiction. I decide to sing Beating Heart, by Ellie Goulding.

**"Beating Heart"**

**Eyes make their peace in difficulties  
With wounded lips and salted cheeks  
And finally we step to leave  
To the departure lounge of disbelief**

**And I don't know where I'm going  
But I know it's gonna be a long time  
And I'll be leaving in the morning  
Come the white wine bitter sunlight**

**Wanna hear your beating heart tonight  
Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight  
And hear my beating heart one last time  
Before daylight**

**In the canyon underneath the trees  
Behind the dark sky, you looked at me  
I fell for you like autumn leaves  
Never faded, evergreen**

**And I don't know where I'm going  
But I know it's gonna be a long time  
'Cause I'll be leaving in the morning  
Come the white wine bitter sunlight**

**Wanna hear your beating heart tonight  
Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight  
And hear my beating heart one last time**

**I can't face this now everything has changed  
I just wanna be by your side, here's hoping we collide  
Here's hoping we collide  
Here's hoping we collide**

**Wanna hear your beating heart tonight  
Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight  
And hear my beating heart one last time  
Wanna hear your beating heart tonight**

I get mixed reviews, from their faces. I just think some of them just haven't seen my playlist of my singing videos. I look right to Tobias' face. He looks goddamn pleased. I blush then look at Lauren. She seems peed off!_ Mission complete!_ I say to myself. "Grey, what about some comedy?" I hear a guy in my class say. I nod and think of my best script. "Authors who kill of the best characters, stop it! Its like losing a much loved brother or sister. I read The Fault In Our Stars. I then lied on my bedroom floor for 3 or 4 days straight. Let's just say, Phil wasn't pleased. And then I wonder why Rue died in The Hunger Games. WHY!? Then we've got Divergent. Oh God. At the end of Allegiant, I heard that Four and Christina get together. Stop killing me and my fandom!" At the end of that, I smile and laugh. Everyone was laughing, everyone but Lauren. I feel adrenaline pumping though my veins. I feel happy. I feel free.

**AN: Hiii! How you doing? So, what do ya think? Good or what? See you all! Love you all!**

**Vitoria**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dan's POV**

Once I and Phil take Grey to school, we decide to do a Philisnotonfire video. "Got the Sharpie?" Phil asks me while the video starts. "Hell yes. Why not?" He laughs. Since our fans found out that "Phan" was indeed real, they've been very supportive of us and Grey, since she has a harder time making friends. We do some pretty odd things, and we get a lot of people asking us to kiss. We only do it once or twice, or we'll go a bit mental with it. But hey, love is love, right? After the video is edited and then uploaded on Phil's channel, I get in my browsing position and go on YouTube and check the comments on my last video, _How To Deal With Feels_, it's a pretty good video, with Phil and Grey doing a bit of acting. She's pretty good at acting! "You do know that she got the drama skills from you, Dan, not me," Phil tells me while I check the comments. Most are happy, some saying that they relate with us, and then there's one that stands out. _You guys are a disgrace to YouTube, I hope God hurts and punishes you, that husband of yours and that oddity you call your daughter._ I gasp a bit then call over Phil, who's holding two mugs of tea. "What's up?" he asks, his eyes full of worry. I show him the comment. "I've tried to delete it," I say, "but the user must've but a hack or code to keep it in the comments section. Should we tell Grey? And, if we do, she'll be fricking upset." Grey was diagnosed with depression a while ago, so we only try to show the positive things in life to her. "I think we should just tell her right up and give her the antidepressants right after." Phil replies sharply.

**Grey's POV**

The class finishes and some of the people in my class call after me. "Yo! Grey!" one says in an American accent. Is like everyone here either British or American? I allow for them to catch up and on girl, with a brown and blonde hair in a plait. "You're pretty good for a new Tribute, the name's Emma." I give her a mini salute and say, "Quick question, what's up with the newbie nicknames? Honestly, hate to be an annoying Candor, my name's Grey." I notice Tobias with some others. I nod my head in a cheeky way. "Oh! There's Uriah," she points to a boy wearing a snapback, "Then Zeke. He, Tobias and Uriah are triplets, but don't look the part. Then Will and Marlene, again, but are twins. Then there's me and Christina. Just like Will and Mar, we're twins." I smile and say, "I'm an only child. But I do kinda enjoy it. And by kinda, I just mean I spend my days making videos and browsing mindlessly the internet!" They laugh and Will answers my earlier question. "No one really knows, Grey!" I smile at Tobias. I think I already have a crush! Oh God! "So, what do we have next?" I ask Marlene. "We have a free class! So, Grey, I like your glasses." "Thanks. Tyler, my godfather got them personally for me!" Then Lauren shoves past Uriah and Zeke. "Hey! Ever heard of manners, Lauren!?" "I don't need them, unlike Little Miss Short Hair here. Staged me up, the little idiot. I'm gonna make your life hell, here now. Understand?" she says to me in a sharp, cruel voice. Laruen then walks away, making me stare into air. "Don't worry, Grey," Christina says, "I'm not called the walking lie detector for nothin'. She's lying, just cause her dad owns the school." "Wait, what?" I ask. Tobias answers my question. "The only goddamn reason she's here is cause her father is the head, Grey." I nod and say, "Are you kinda my friends? Let's just say I've been home-schooled my whole life, till this day of course!"

**AN: yes, you guys have a very long- but what I think crappy- chappie. But I do hope to see you soon, my Little Cats and Bookworms. Byeee1!**

**Vitoria xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER ITS A AN!

**NOT A CHAPTER**

Okay, now this is more of a AN than an chapter. I've just checked my views for I'm Trying To Fit In, and I'm pretty disappointed. If you're only following for my Divergent stories, please still read my other stories about different fandoms. I'm having a bit of writers' block with 5 Bullet Holes, cause I don't know how to torture Four, with me only reading kinda positive fanfics. I understand that, if you don't like YouTube or anything like it, at least give it a try. I'll post this on both 5 Bullet Holes and I'm Trying To Fit In. Thank you for understanding,and I hope that we can get more than 59 views on I'm Trying To Fit In.

**Vitoria**


End file.
